The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices capable of converting an output signal into a static signal without a trigger signal. The inventive concept also relates to operating methods for and memory systems including these types of semiconductor devices.
During a read operation directed to (e.g.,) a binary memory cell in a semiconductor device (e.g., a static random access memory—SRAM), a data value of “0” or “1” may be indicated for the memory cell by discharging a bit line pair that has previously been pre-charged. During this process, the data signal provided by the semiconductor device is dynamic (e.g., variable) in nature. However, in order to usefully output the data value read from the memory cell to an external logic circuit, this dynamic signal must first be converted into a static signal that may be interrupted as a stable digital output signal.